


Chronic: Podfic

by LittleMissSweetgrass



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, my reasoning for why Cosmos changes sizes a lot in IDW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSweetgrass/pseuds/LittleMissSweetgrass
Summary: Everyone had secrets.This was just a fact of life, and ever since the war started, secrets became something of a currency, something to trade or exchange for more. Secrets are what helped fuel the war, and mechs had dedicated their whole lives just to find these hidden treasures.Cosmos’ personal secrets weren't anything that would be considered interesting or sought after since the war was over.See, Cosmos was a mini-bot.





	Chronic: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chronic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863625) by [LittleMissSweetgrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSweetgrass/pseuds/LittleMissSweetgrass). 

HI! Ok so, I LOVE podfics, I consume them so much that I wanted to try my hand at them. I'm not the best at reading allowed and I need to practice for school, so I thought the best way to practice would to be to read my own fics, and why not just post them here for other ppl who like podfics?

It's on a google drive, so i guess this fic will be ok to listen to and download as long as traffic is slow? But i doubt that will be an issue lmao

Sorry for some of the awkward pauses and the background noises ^^; 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1k1IFZLUy_0eNQSiOEeIF8Hmxq-xzt-DV/view?usp=sharing

Thanks for listening <3 Let me know if there is an issue with the file or you want me to do more of these ^^bb


End file.
